Harvest Moon: A Chaotic Tale
by Muffinowse
Summary: Silly little crossover between Harvest Moon and Tales of Symphonia. Join the Symphonia group as they form a new life in Forget Me Not Valley... Chasing chickens, isolating goats, poaching duckies... Muffinizer and Minowse made this together. Review pl0x.


**Chapter One**

**Malfunction**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harvest Moon (copyright Natsume) or Tales of Symphonia (copyright Namco). However, all ideas belong to us and if you steal them, I'll hunt you down with an AK-47 and a lot of red peppers. Spicy, hot, red peppers. So back off.**

**-----------------**

"We're almost there, everyone!" said Lloyd, tightening his grip onto his Rheaird and looking down on the land below him.

"Mommy, why are there colourful birds in the sky?" asked a young girl as she gazed at the oddly coloured birds in the sky, "Are they sick?"

"No Kate, honey. I think you're just imagining things," answered Samantha - Kate's mother- as she purchased a new shirt for the curious little girl.

"Since when did Lloyd acquire a sense of direction?" asked Genis, insulting his best friend.

"Shut up, Genis!" yelled Lloyd, almost forgetting about flying and about to fall off.

"Lloyd! Look out!" cried Colette, panicking.

"Whoa!" Lloyd quickly regaining control and let out a sigh of relief.

"You're amazing!" exclaimed Colette, smiling at Lloyd.

"Hey you three, it's not a field trip. Pay attention or else," warned Raine with a strict tone.

"Or else what? You'll give us detention?" replied Lloyd, laughing.

"Lloyd Irving, Genis Sage, Colette Brunel, I want you all to figure out the co-ordinates of our current location and how long it'll take to reach the Tethe'alla Base!" commanded Raine, frustrated.

"Man... Seeing you mad like that makes me realize how beautiful you truly are..." said Zelos, complimenting Raine and sighing.

"Zelos!" shouted Sheena, bringing Zelos back to reality.

"Don't worry, Sheena. Your voluptuous body wins me over every time!"

"You... Pervert!"

"Zelos, you figure out the co-ordinates and time, as well," stated Raine, even more mad now.

"Damn."

"Hey Raine, do you enjoy watching people suffer in pain?" Raine grinned.

"What do you think, Sheena? Isn't there an obvious answer to that?"

Lloyd, Genis, and Zelos turned around. "Yes."

More people gathered around as the group landed on the ground with their Rheairds. A boy with dirty blonde hair was the first to react to this odd… gathering.

"Whoa, look at that sexy babe over there!" he shouted, pointing to Sheena. Sheena flushed a deep red.

"Oh great. Another pervert." Zelos laughed.

"Yeah! Another person who agrees with me!" Sheena slapped him on the head.

"Shut up before I slap you!"

"Ow! Don't say that _after_ you slap me!"

Lloyd looked around curiously at the new place. "Where are we?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Why, you're in Forget-Me-Not Valley!" a chubby woman with squinty eyes replied, folding her hands. Genis raised his eyebrow.

"Forget-Me-Not Valley? Where's that?" Genis asked, still examining the trees and such around them.

"Genis, _this_ is Forget-Me-Not Valley! Jeez, even I know where it is!"

"I mean where in the world is Forget-Me-Not Valley, idiot." He whacked Lloyd with his kendama.

"Dammit Genis, not the hair!"

Several more people gathered around, looking at the strangers. Among those people was that beach boy Rock, a hippie-type of guy, a little girl with braids and ruby eyes, some depressed guy with Elvis kind of hair, and a pretty young woman with brown hair and a green bandana.

"So…" Presea started, staring at the group. "Why do I feel… awkward?" Zelos beamed.

"Don't worry my little cutie. Everyone here is considered awkward!" Presea smiled as everyone else scoffed.

"Speak for yourself!" Sheena barked, glaring at him.

"Zelos, I think you're the only awkward one here," Lloyd said. Colette looked around in confusion. She walked towards them cautiously.

"Uh, uh… H-Hi! My name's- Whoa!" Colette tripped over whatever that was in front of her and fell on her face. The villagers stared at her in silence.

"Does she always do that?" Kate asked. Lloyd shrugged.

"You can say that." Colette got up and dusted the dirt off of her shirt.

"Umm, umm…"

"Why don't I do the talking?" Regal insisted, noticing how clumsy Colette was in front of strangers.

Regal turned to face the group and smiled. "Hello. My name is Regal Bryant. We are… Uh… Travelers from a different country. We seemed to have gone lost in our… little… airplanes…" He turned his head around and scowled. "Hello? Help me here!"

"Oh!" Lloyd exclaimed, waking up from his trance. "Yeah! I'm Lloyd Irving and don't believe whatever Regal says! We came from a country called Sylvarant. We were flying in these little bird machines called Rheairds! There was some kinda malfunction when we were going from Sylvarant to Tethe'alla so we ended up in- Oof! Mfff!" Raine clamped her hand over Lloyd's mouth to shut him up.

"Oh, don't believe in his fairytales. He goes a bit… crazy sometimes." The villagers nodded though they were gullible enough to listen to Lloyd's so-called tale. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Raine Sage. I was a professor back in our country in…. in… Well, that doesn't matter!" she laughed, still trying to keep Lloyd quiet. "As Regal said, we were riding in mini airplanes designed for one person only. We got lost on our way when we tried to… get to Toronto, Canada. Never heard? Good! Well, uhh…"

"We're just lost, god dammit!" Genis exclaimed, pulling Raine and Lloyd back into the group. The villagers were quiet for a while. Then a shout interrupted the silence.

"Hey you crazy people! You killed half of my crops with those damn machines of yours! What were you thinking?" A young lady about the age of eighteen shouted, running towards their direction with a pitch fork. Her pink flowing hair made her look a bit crazy. The oversized jeans she wore dragged on the floor.

"That was at least 2,000 Gald for- Eep!" She tripped on her jeans and tumbled forward, landing in front of them.

"Holy crap!" Lloyd shouted, staring at the aggravated and dirty girl.

"It's… It's…" Genis gasped.

"No way!" Colette shrieked.

"It's another Colette!" Lloyd screamed, staggering back in alarm. "She's just as clumsy!" Colette pouted and placed her hands on her hips.

"Lloyd, what's THAT supposed to mean?" she barked, glaring at him. (It's Colette… She woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.)

"No you imbeciles! That's Meredy!" Raine corrected them, whacking Lloyd on the head with her staff.

"Professor!"

"Meredy? From Tales of Eternia?" Presea asked, looking at the girl in misbelieve.

"What is she doing here?" Regal said.

Zelos waited for a moment. Then it hit him. "HEY! Aren't you supposed to be with Garr and Farah in the Coliseum?" he asked, now noticing who she is. Genis turned around with a pissed off face.

"Baka. You're really oblivious to the things around you, huh?" Zelos pouted.

"But Genis! It's true! She _is_ from the Coliseum!" Sheena sighed in frustration.

"Congratulations! Would you like a cookie, Zelos?" she asked, glaring at him.

Zelos nodded his head up and down with the cocky smile of his. "Cookie! I want a cookie!" Sheena spat in disgust.

"You're even worse than I thought…" she muttered, shaking her head.

"Great... More happy people." muttered Nami, standing next to the hippie Gustafa and then there was silence, a long moment of silence. Finally, Kate began to speak.

"What's Tales of Eternia?" After hearing that, everyone laughed. Lloyd, Genis, Colette, Raine, Sheena, Zelos, Regal, Rock, Gustafa, Marlin, Lumina and even Nami as Kate just stared at them all.

"Putting our differences aside, I would like to welcome you all to Forget-Me-Not Valley!" stated Rock, smiling and winking at Sheena.

"Thanks!" replied the group in unison.

---------------------------------

**Such a beautiful beginning. Now for the chat version. Wait, crap, never mind. This isn't Pure Randomness. Oh well. Looks like the group's going to get used to Forget-Me-Not Valley... At least until they actually do some farming. (Be prepared. The randomness, sillyness, and just plain scariness is about to begin...)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Minowse and Muffinizer (Muffinowse)**


End file.
